


The DVD case

by Anonymous



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Male Kris (Deltarune)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Asriel's and Kris' afternoon takes a turn for the weird and life-changing after Kris brings a DVD from Alphys. Takes place some time before events depicted in DELTARUNE.





	The DVD case

"Asriel!", said Kris, running into the bedroom. "Asriel, look what I got!"

Asriel put down his math textbook, took a sip of tea and looked at his younger brother. He must have just returned from school, as he was still wearing his backpack and panting heavily.

"Kris? Did you run all the way back home?", asked Asriel, smiling. "Okay, show me this thing you're so excited about."

"Our teacher borrowed this to me!", said Kris and handed Asriel a colorful DVD case with big eyed characters and strange, complicated letters neither of the two were able to read.

"Um... what is it?", asked Asriel. "Some kind of cartoon?"

"No, dummy! It's Anime!", said Kris, still excited almost out of his mind.

"Huh? Aneemeh? What's aneemeh?", asked Asriel.

"It's like a cartoon but with Sword's! It's about two brothers who go to school together, just like us! But one day they find a dark portal in the school bathroom and get transported to a parlel dimension..."

"Um, It's 'parallel', Kris.", he corrected him.

"Yeah, that. Oh and in that dimension they meet an evil king! And, uh, they fight him... and some stuff about elven princesses happens. Um, and I think I already know how it ends but it's also about friendship and brotherly love and stuff. Ms. Alphys says it's super cool and thinks we're totally gonna love it! She wants me to tell her what we think about it. So, are we gonna watch it, Asriel?", asked Kris.

"These letters...", said Asriel closely examining the case, "I can't even try to read this... is it some ancient human language? Will we be able understand a single word of it?"

"It's translated", said Kris. "Ms. Alphys says we should watch it with subtitles... but there's also a dubbed audio track, so maybe let's just watch that one to make it easy?"

"Well, uh... we never watched anything like this. Sounds pretty interesting, doesn't it?", said Asriel. "Let's watch it right after we're done with our homework, okay?"

Kris suddenly frowned.

"Kris... come on, you know how mom gets when we play games or watch TV before doing homework", he said. Seeing his little brother getting even more gloomy by the moment, he smiled brightly to him. "I'll help you with yours if you want me to, we'll get it done in a jiffy!"

"But... I was so excited to see it with you...", said Kris, still frowning, his eyes looking down with disappointment and getting glassy.

"Ohh golly...", sighed Asriel. "Okay, let's watch one episode."

"Yaaaaay!", exclaimed the younger one and hugged his brother. "You're the best, Azzy!"

"But just one, okay? Then it's homework and not a single episode more until we're done with it, promise?", said Asriel with a slightly more serious tone.

"I promise!", said Kris, overwhelmed with joy.

"Okay... Mom's in the living room so we'll have to watch it on my PC.", he said, taking the DVD out of the case. Kris threw his backpack into the corner and brought his chair to Asriel's desk. Just a minute later, they were sitting next to each other and watching the bizarrely lettered opening titles. The intro sequence showed two young boys holding hands, hugging, running around and frolicking in different settings.

"Oh my", said Asriel, "they're so cute together!"

"And they seem to really like each other", said Kris. "Just like we do!"

"Yeah, I can see why Ms. Alphys wanted us to see this."

The opening song was very cheerful but neither of them could understand a word of it. Asriel grabbed the mouse and clicked around the video player's menus.

"Huh? That's weird", said Asriel. "There's just one audio track and it's... 'JAP'? I don't think this thing has any dubbing, Kris. It does seem to have subtitles though."

"Oh no...", said Kris with a slightly worried tone in his voice. "I hate reading subtitles, they disappear too fast and are distracting."

"Don't worry, I'll just read them out loud to you! The song goes like this..."

Asriel cleared his throat and started reading the lyrics for the song with a cheerful tone in his voice, as if he was reciting a poem for a school play.

Summer is here!  
Oh what joy!  
Me and my brother  
Can have fun all day long!

We can play in the meadows  
In the birch tree's shade  
And in our bedroom  
Late into the night!

So don't be shy  
Come play with us  
Let our adventure  
Keep going forever!

Asriel and Kris were both jiggling to the song's rhythm and smiling to each other.

* * *

Alphys' room was a total mess. There were empty cups of instant ramen, open DVD cases, her students' reports and dirty clothes lying about everywhere - floors, tables, the couch's armrests and some even stuck to the wall. She clumsily opened the kitchen door with her butt and entered the room, holding a wobbly stack of three cups of hot ramen in one of her hands, a bunch of DVD boxes in the other, and a big plastic bottle of yellow soda tucked under her arm. She slowly stumbled towards the couch, barely managing to balance everything in her hands. The TV table was full of comic books, plastic figurines and various miscellaneous objects, with not a square inch of free space. She pushed a stack of comic books off it with her leg and miraculously managed to put everything she was holding down without falling and getting third degree burns from three flavors of boiling hot instant ramen. She hastily opened up one of the DVD cases she just brought and popped the disc right into her old video game console.

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy", she mumbled to herself and dropped heavily on the couch. "Finally! I can't believe I found this DVD online! It could be the only existing copy of this! Are you excited, Mew Mew?"

The smiling pink plushie girl with cat ears was sitting on the couch next to her, but didn't respond.

"Huh? Yeah... yeah, you're right...", sighed Alphys. "I know I should grade today's tests first... but come on! It's just a single 25 minute episode! Don't you want to watch it? We can grade the tests after this! Okay? Okay! Let's watch it!"

She dug a game controller from under a pile of random junk on the table in front of her and played the DVD. Her TV displayed a colorful episode selection screen with two handsome boys wielding huge Sword's and a big title in both Japanese and English, the latter read "Hikari Warriors". A very upbeat and heroically sounding music started playing.

"Huh? Damn, it's the wrong DVD."

She looked at the only open box on the table.

"Why was this DVD in Boku no Oniichan's box?"

She opened up all the other boxes, hastily looking for the missing DVD.

"On no! Mew Mew, have you seen it? Where is it? I paid half of this month's salary for this!"

She suddenly froze still, her blank expression looking thousands of yards into the distance, as she started shaking in terror.

"Oh no... OH! MY! FUCKING!!! GOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!"

"Baka!", said Mew Mew with her sound-activated voice box and kept smiling happily.

* * *

Kris and Asriel were silently watching the ending credits scroll by, the backdrop was showing two boys snuggled together under a sheet and sleeping with happy and peaceful expressions on their faces. The expressions on Kris' and Asriel's faces were quite different, showing a peculiar mix of stunned, flabbergasted, terrified, appalled, flustered, mind-boggled, embarrassed and soul-shattered, with a great deal of blushing as well.

"A-asriel?", stuttered Kris. "W-what was that thing they were doing?"

"K-k-k-kris... w-why...", said Asriel, stuttering about four times as bad as his brother.

"I didn't understand almost anything after you stopped reading the subtitles...", said Kris

"What was that show?", said Asriel, doing his best not to yell. "Where did you get this thing?!"

"I-i told you!", he responded almost defensively. "Ms. Alphys gave it to me!"

"Well why the sideflipping heck would Ms. Alphys give this to you?!", said Asriel, grabbing his own head and pulling his ears. He was never so outraged in his entire life.

"I don't know! I swear I didn't know what it was!"

"This is so wrong...", said Asriel, covering his red hot face with his hand. "We shouldn't have watched this..."

"Then why didn't you stop it?"

"I... I...", stuttered Asriel, somehow managing to blush even more. "I don't know! It was so... strange and weird... but I couldn't stop watching... I didn't know humans make cartoons like this."

"It made me feel all weird inside...", said Kris. "In my stomach... and... here."

Kris lifted his shirt a little, revealing a small pointy bulge in his pants. He started unzipping them.

"Kris, what are you...?", said Asriel, going mute as he saw his little brother's smooth, stiff penis pointing upwards.

They both awkwardly looked at it for a few moments.

"D-does yours sometimes get stiff like this, Asriel?"

Asriel was confused on too many levels to list.

"Y-yeah... it's normal for a boy my age...", said Asriel. "Or a boy your age, don't worry about it, Kris."

"It feels so weird... Is yours stiff too right now?"

"Huh? Um... no", said Asriel dismissively but started blushing again.

"Show me", said Kris, noticing that his brother has been pulling his shirt down to cover his pants.

"N-no! Kris, this is wrong!"

"What do you mean? You just said it's normal! Besides, we used to take baths together not so long ago. You even showed me how to clean it properly so it's not like I never saw it.

"But... not like this...", said Asriel, burning with embarrassment.

"I knew it! You're stiff too!", laughed Kris. "Come on, I wanna see it!"

Kris stood up, dropped his pants and white undies down to his knees and lifted his shirt up a little in front of Asriel.

"K-kris!", exclaimed Asriel as he almost jumped back.

"See? It's not a big deal. I'm not ashamed to show it to you, why are you? I won't tell anyone."

Asriel was silently rubbing the bottom of his own shirt in his fingers for a moment, then looked Kris in the eyes. His little brother seemed so innocent and trusting, the thought that Asriel might make fun of him or tell anyone about it didn't seem to even cross the boy's mind. Asriel stood up in front of Kris, bit his lip and slowly unzipped his pants, before dropping them down to his knees too. Kris' eyes lit up. Asriel's penis was pretty average considering his age, but it seemed really big to Kris, as he compared it to his own.

"Woah... will mine ever get this big?"

"It gets bigger as you grow, so yes, probably"

"Can... can I touch it?", asked Kris.

"Kris!", Asriel almost jumped back again. "We can't be doing stuff like that, we're brothers!"

"So what? Naoto and Yuki are brothers too."

"It's so wrong..."

"What's wrong about it? Am I gross to you?", asked Kris, frowning.

"No! It's not like that, Kris... You're cute and nice and I really love you... But..."

"Then what's the problem, Asriel? Here", said Kris, gently grabbing his brother's hand. "You can touch mine, I don't mind."

Asriel was initially trying to pull his hand away from Kris, but the younger boy was looking him in the eyes and and kept smiling with a trusting and loving expression until Asriel wasn't able to resist. He closed his eyes and felt his brother's soft and smooth package sliding into his hand. Kris touched himself with Asriel's warm and shaking hand for a while, then moved it upwards and wrapped his soft and furry fingers around the shaft of his penis.

"Your hand feels so nice there", said Kris.

"You're so warm...", said Asriel, eyes still closed, just before he felt Kris giving him a brief but tender kiss on the lips, just like the younger boy in the cartoon did.

Asriel opened his eyes and saw Kris smiling to him, before he slowly inched closer and put his hands around Asriel's waist. He leaned towards his big brother and kissed him again, slowly and gently. Asriel gave in, he slowly wrapped his arms around the boy and started kissing him back. It seemed as if the world around them stopped. For a few brief moments they forgot about everything and everyone else. All that mattered was being as close to each other as possible, feeling each other's breath and heartbeat pulsing throughout their bodies, including their twitching boy parts rubbing against each other. They tried french kissing, just like the boys in the weird cartoon. It was very awkward and felt like trying to lick each other's tongue, but they just couldn't stop. Time slipped by, they wouldn't be able to tell if it lasted a single minute or a full hour. They kissed a few more times and looked into each other's eyes. Kris was breathing fast, wide-eyed and visibly struck with joy. Asriel looked both shocked with what they just did and at the same time overwhelmed with the afterglow.

"Asriel, I love you so much..."

Asriel hugged him close and whispered into the boy's ear.

"I love you too, Kris..."

They stayed hugged, with their pants now dropped to their ankles.

"Do you still think it's wrong for brothers to act this way, Asriel?"

"I don't know... I know that we're not supposed to. I'm pretty sure mom would actually, literally kill me if she found out that I touched you this way."

"She won't know. I don't care what she thinks, I don't care about anyone but you, Asriel. You're the best person in the world."

"Oh Kris...", said Asriel and hugged his little brother tighter. "I'm so happy to have you! Kissing you feels like sharing our love. I don't care what anyone thinks about this either, but... we have to keep it a secret. Others... and especially adults, wouldn't understand how much we love each other."

"This doesn't make any sense. Why is it okay for a boy and a girl to kiss when they love each other but not for boys?"

"Um... it's more about being brothers, Kris."

"How is it any different? I thought brothers are supposed to love each other, why shouldn't they kiss?"

"I... um...", Asriel hesitated. "I guess I don't know either. Some people just get really angry about that."

Kris frowned. He was so upset to know that his feelings for Asriel, all the love and affection they shared, were somehow wrong in the eyes of the world.

"What do they care? It's none of their business! From now on, I'll kiss you every day, Asriel. And...", he blushed, "do other things people in love do. Just like Naoto and Yuki."

Asriel looked a little surprised and confused. The idea of touching Kris inappropriately was still scandalous to him, yet after what they just did it didn't feel all that inappropriate any more. He looked Kris in the face. He was looking away, visibly embarrassed by what he just said.

"Do you mean...", Asriel blushed, "you want to try that thing they did?"

"I don't know...", said Kris, suddenly hesitating. "Isn't it kinda gross? I mean... putting your pee pee in someone's mouth?"

"I guess it'd be pretty gross with someone else... but if it's you, Kris, I don't mind at all. Un-unless you do?"

"And... you have to do that until it makes you pee that white stuff? That's definitely gross."

"Well... if I asked you just this morning to put your tongue in my mouth, wouldn't you think that's totally gross? And yet..."

Asriel held Kris' hands. Their fingers entwined as he gave his little brother another slow and passionate kiss.

"Was that gross, Kris?"

"No, more like... what's the word for the opposite of gross?"

Asriel smiled.

"I think it's 'wholesome'. Anyway, I'm not gonna lie, Kris, I'm a little scared about this too... But those boys seemed to really enjoy it despite everything. If it's half as good as kissing, it's worth at least trying it out, don't you think? I-i mean, I'm not insisting or anything. It's okay if you don't want to."

"No, let's do it", said Kris. "I go first."

They both took their pants and undies off and kicked them aside before Kris knelt down in front of Asriel. He looked closely at Asriel's big and stiff penis and hesitated for a moment.

"Are you sure you wanna go first? I... I can't wait to try yours", he said and blushed.

Kris slowly reached up and touched Asriel's balls. He fondled them a little and immediately snickered.

"What?", asked Asriel, blushing again.

"They're so soft and fluffy!"

"Come on Kris", Asriel laughed, "don't make me feel awkward."

Kris leaned in closer and started cuddling them with his hands and cheeks. Asriel smiled and put his hand on Kris' head.

"Does it feel nice?", asked the younger boy looking from below.

Asriel nodded.

"If mine were this nice, I'd keep my hand in my pants all the time."

"That would be pretty weird!", laughed out Asriel. "Especially in front of m..."

Asriel's entire body stiffened up, as Kris grabbed the shaft of his penis.

"Does it hurt?", asked Kris.

"N-no, you just surprised me. Keep going, Kris. I'll tell you if I don't like it."

Asriel bit his lip as Kris slowly pulled the foreskin back. He looked at it closely, glanced at Asriel and sniffed the tip."

"Um... does it smell weird?", asked Asriel, visibly embarrassed. "I took a shower after school, it's pretty clean."

The tip of Asriel's penis looked very smooth and soft, with a nice pink color. The shaft was twitching in Kris' hand and felt very warm. Kris stuck the tip of his tongue out and gave it a lick. Asriel shook a little, as shivers ran through his entire body.

"Does that feel nice?", asked Kris.

"Yeah..."

Kris licked the tip a few more times. After a few more licks Asriel's hands clenched into fists, his mouth opened on itself and his entire body got stiff like a plank.

"Are you sure you're okay, Asriel?", asked Kris. "You're shaking..."

"Kris... you have no idea how good this feels! It... makes me do things I can't help, but... please don't stop."

"There's some some weird sticky stuff coming out", said Kris, touching the tip of Asriel's penis and pulling a long string of precum. 

"Sorry... I can't do anything about it..."

"It's not pee, is it?", asked Kris.

"I-i don't think so..."

Kris licked his finger and tasted it.

"H-how is it?", asked Asriel.

"A little salty."

"I'm sorry, Kris... You don't have to do it if that's gross to you."

"It's not so bad", said Kris. "Especially if it feels good to you."

Asriel smiled.

"You're a sweetie, Kris".

Kris started licking again, starting with the shaft and moving up to the tip. Asriel's head tilted back as he started breathing deeper and deeper. Kris firmly licked the tip a few more times before putting it in his mouth. Asriel gasped loudly and immediately covered his mouth out of fear their mom would hear it. After a few moments, Kris started to have a hang of it, putting Asriel's penis deeper in his mouth, sucking it and sliding his tongue against it. Despite his best efforts, Asriel just couldn't keep completely silent with Kris giving his best at pleasing him.

"Haa... oh... oh Kris...!"

Kris pulled Asriel's penis out of his mouth and smiled, keeping a firm grip on it and wiping his lips on his sleeve.

"You sound just like Yuki", said Kris, snickering. "And he was the younger one!"

"I... I can't help it, Kris!", he said, looking away in embarrassment. "You're so good at this... I can feel my heart pounding and my head getting dizzy when you do it..."

"Does it really feel so good? You look and sound almost like you're in pain."

"I can't explain it, Kris. I never felt anything like this... It just... tingles all around and gets better the more you do it. How about you, Kris? Does it feel weird to do it?"

"Yeah, but not in a bad way... I can take it if it makes you feel good."

Kris smiled to his big brother, Asriel smiled back, playfully stroking Kris' hair. At this point Kris was ready to pull out all the stops to make his brother happy. He put his lips around Asriel's penis and sucked it a little harder than before. Asriel gasped loudly, wincing and covering his mouth. The only thing stopping Kris before was wondering if he's hurting Asriel, and with that fear gone, he really went for it. He put his brother's penis deeper into his mouth and started sucking and working it back and forth with his lips and tongue. Asriel was breathing so fast he started getting dizzy and leaned back against his chair, looking at the ceiling with both confusion and joy. Kris remembered some of the scenes from their weird cartoon and started caressing Asriel's fluffy balls while sucking him off, then moved his hands upwards, and put them on his belly, digging his fingers into Asriel's thick white fur. Asriel looked down at his little brother and slowly put his own hand on on Kris'. As their fingers entwined, he dissolved in pure bliss.

Kris' mouth was starting to hurt from working so hard. He used his free hand to stroke while sucking and almost instantly heard Asriel moaning.

"Kris... something's... AAH!" 

Asriel's toe claws dug deep into the carpet and Kris felt his mouth filling with a hot and thick liquid. He tried to keep going but the more his mouth filled up, the more he hated the taste and feel of it. He pulled back and winced with a big load in his mouth, right before getting hit with some more, right under his nose. Asriel looked like he's about to faint for a moment, he dropped onto his chair with a look of surprise, confusion and exhaustion in his eyes.

"Kris...", he said, trying to catch his breath. "Kris, that was... Kris?"

He saw his little brother doing what must have felt to him like swallowing the nastiest medicine known to both human- and monsterkind, judging from the boy's expression. He touched the stain on his lips and saw it making a long string as he pulled his finger back. He started tearing up.

"Oh no, Kris!"

Asriel rushed to his desk to grab a tissue and knelt in front of Kris.

"Kris, are you okay?", he said, quickly wiping the sticky stain from Kris' lips. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop it!"

"Did it feel better than kissing?", asked Kris.

"Y-yeah..."

"I hope so... because it tastes almost as bad as mom's snail pie."

"Aww, Kris... You didn't have to swallow it. I'm sorry about this. Here, have some of my tea. It got a little cold, but..."

Asriel handed him a big orange mug. Kris grabbed it in both hands and drank the rest of the slightly warm tea with a few big gulps. After putting it down on the floor, he seemed to be getting over the big gross out. He wiped a tear from his eye. Asriel wrapped his arms around Kris and hugged him tightly.

"Is that any better?"

"Yeah..."

"I love you, Kris. Thank you for doing this for me, even though you hated it."

"I liked it up to the point when...", he shivered. "Naoto said this white stuff is delicious, I didn't expect it to be so... bland and... gooey. Ew. How did it feel to pee that stuff?"

"Kris, I... I honestly have no idea how to describe it. It's unlike anything you ever felt. It kinda tingles... in a really good way. And right before the white stuff comes out, there's a sudden rush of this feeling, like you're getting more of it than you can handle... It was so intense I almost screamed..."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Kris was getting visibly excited, which Asriel couldn't help but notice. They both looked at Kris' growing penis, as a moment of awkward silence was building up.

"Kris... do you... want me to return the favor?"

Kris blushed and nodded.

"Are you sure?", he asked. "It gets pretty intense."

Kris got up from the floor and sat on Asriel's bed with his legs spread in front of his brother.

"Just do it already. Please?"

Asriel knelt down in front of Kris and smiled to him with excitement in his eyes. He put his hands on Kris' shoulders and kissed him a few times on the lips, then on the neck. Kris felt Asriel sliding his hands under his shirt with the silky fur and warm pads gently tickling his chest. Kris tried to take his shirt off to let Asriel touch him more but as it got stuck on his head, he felt Asriel's tongue on his chest and nipples.

"You're so nice and smooth, Kris. Here, let me..."

He helped Kris to take his shirt off, leaving him completely naked and immediately started embracing and kissing him again, starting with his mouth and neck, then with each kiss, lick and nibble moving down to his belly, while tenderly embracing him and scratching his back. He briefly licked Kris' belly button and stopped before going any lower. He gently grabbed Kris' penis with his fingers, which by this time was almost dripping with precum, and started stroking it very slightly.

"If you don't like anything I do, or want me to stop for any reason, just tell me. Okay, Kris?"

The boy nodded. Asriel put the tip of Kris' penis into his mouth and sucked it gently. Kris shifted a little and his breathing got uneasy for a while.

"Do you like that?", asked Asriel, still stroking Kris.

"Yeah... Don't stop..."

Asriel was beaming to see his brother enjoying his touch so much. He licked the shaft of Kris' penis a few times, bottom to top, not shying from licking his balls a few times. Kris was a little sweaty from running home, but Asriel didn't seem to mind too much. He kept gently caressing Kris with his tongue and hands, while the boy kept slowly sliding his fingers across Asriel's hair.

"I-it's... not fair...", said Kris, struggling to breathe steadily. "It's easier for you... my pee pee is smaller and your tongue is b-bigger than mine..."

"Was it tiring to do this to me?", he asked, still holding Kris' penis in his hand.

Kris nodded, blushing.

"You did great, Kris, it felt amazing. And thanks to you, I know how you feel when I'm doing this. That makes it easier... and more interesting to see your reactions. You're so cute when you blush and quiver when I touch you."

Kris covered his face.

"It's so embarrassing when you look me in the eyes saying that..."

Asriel took his shirt off, and kissed Kris on the forehead, then on the lips. He gently pushed him down onto the bed and crawled on top of him. He held his hands and tenderly circled his thumbs on Kris' fingers and palms.

"Just... try to relax, Kris. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Is it better if I'm completely naked, like you?"

Kris looked at Asriel's body. He was taller and his shoulders were wider than Kris'. His arms weren't muscular but looked strong, yet he was so gentle with them Kris almost forgot how he was no match for him when arm wrestling. Asriel was all covered in white fur, differing in thickness and length in each area, but it couldn't stop his chest and flat belly from showing how lean and fit he was. His face harbored a gentle and kind expression that seemed to lighten up a little whenever he looked at Kris, this instance being no different, save for a slight blush. It wasn't the first time Kris saw his brother naked, but probably the first time he fully realized how beautiful he is.

Asriel leaned over Kris for another kiss. They both got better at it and this time it finally didn't feel awkward at all. Their lips and tongues danced together, slow and tight, as Kris wrapped his arms around Asriel's head, sliding his fingers into his silky mane. Asriel started making his way down Kris' body, kissing his neck, touching his shoulders, licking his nipples and nibbling on his tummy, all while tickling him with his warm and floppy ears. He finally arrived back where he started and grabbed Kris' penis again. He glanced at Kris, as if asking for his approval. Kris sat up and held Asriel's muzzle both hands for one more quick kiss.

"Go on", he whispered to his face.

Asriel looked him in the eyes and smiled. He could easily tell Kris couldn't bear to wait any longer. Teasing wasn't Asriel's game, he just leaned down and without further delay slowly slid his long mouth over Kris' penis, as the boy closed his eyes and shivered.

"A-asriel... I love you..."

With his mouth busy, Asriel responded by holding on to Kris' hand, while moving his tongue all around his penis. Kris just couldn't take it calmly. He huffed and panted, with occasional moans and whispered cries escaping his mouth. When after a moment Asriel gradually picked up pace, it almost felt like too much for Kris, but he still didn't want him to stop. He used his free hand to cuddle the back of Asriel's head, while his brother kept moving back and forth, doing his best to please him. Without interrupting, Asriel gazed at Kris to make sure he's having a good time. He never saw that kind of expression on his face before, but it was very apparent that his little brother is drifting away into the realm of sensuousness and stardust. Asriel smiled with his eyes, then closed them and kept moving his mouth back and forth at a steady pace, all the way in, all the way out, firmly pushing his tongue against Kris' penis and minding to keep it away from his fangs. Kris mewled uncontrollably and held on to Asriel's horn. He felt a strange tingling pleasure building up inside, rapidly rushing outwards, as if looking for a way to escape his body.

* * *

Alphys was shaking and sweating all over as she hastily approached the neat, Delta Rune adorned residence in the northernmost part of the town.

"Um, hello Tori... ", she kept muttering to herself. "Are your boys home? W-why? Oh! No reason, I just... Oh darn it! No time to rehearse! Okay Alphys, you got this. Just ask to see Asriel and Kris, tell them they got the wrong DVD, take it and leave. Hopefully they didn't watch it yet..."

She pressed the doorbell button with her shaky claw.

"Is Asriel or Kris inside? Is Asriel or Kris inside?", she repeated a few final times.

Toriel opened the door, surprised to see Alphys.

"Oh, Alphy?", she said and smiled. "This is a surprise, what brings you here?"

"Um... Is Asriel inside Kris?"

Toriel looked a little confused.

"I! I! I mean! A-a-are your boys home?", she stuttered with her hands waving.

"Why, yes, they are upstairs. Is everything okay, Alphy? You look worried. What do you need my children for?"

"Oh... oh, it's nothing important! I, uh... just need to talk to them, real quick, about... something about school."

Toriel frowned.

"Please do not tell me Kris got in some kind of trouble again."

"N-no! Kris is a nice kid, Tori! I just... can I talk to them?"

"Of course, Alphy! Please come in. Let me call my children."

"No!", exclaimed Alphys. "I... I mean, no need to! I'll just go to their room, is that okay?"

"Oh, okay..."

"Thanks, Tori."

Alphys came in and went straight through the living room and towards the staircase. She went upstairs faster than anyone knowing her would expect it.

"They didn't watch it yet! They didn't watch it yet!", she muttered to herself, approaching the door to the boys' bedroom.

She opened the door and saw both Asriel and Kris naked, with Kris sitting on Asriel's bed and Asriel sucking his little brother off. Asriel immediately pulled back from Kris and started looking at her with the expression of a small animal caught in the headlights of a speeding truck, which mirrored her own.

"Asriel, I'm... I'm...!"

Kris moaned and came all over Asriel's face, while maintaining a shocked and embarrassed eye contact with his teacher. Alphys looked at them with her jaw dropped for an extended moment, then slowly backed out of the room and closed the door. She walked a few steps, swaying like a drunk. She covered her face.

"Oh my god, this is my fault... what have I done?"

She stood still, covering her eyes, but the image of Kris blushing and panting and his cum dripping off his brother's terrified face was now burned into her eyes, her mind and her soul forever. She started wondering if she's going to jail, whether the two of her students will need counseling or therapy, what will Asgore do when he finds out and whether she will even leave the house alive.

"Well, that's it", she thought. "I'm done. When Toriel finds out, she's going to murder me, and I'll still be the one going to hell for this if there is one." A flurry of chaotic thoughts and ideas ran though her mind, including but nowhere near limited to skipping town, quitting anime forever, going into a witness protection program, jumping out the window, inventing a time machine, reporting herself to the authorities and hoping Toriel won't kill everyone in the police station to get to her cell, as well as a few ideas for adult-themed fan fiction that she immediately dismissed.

"Focus, focus! What would Mew Mew do in this situation? Well, probably use her magical wand to... oh whatever, I don't have one anyway! Maybe... maybe if I talk to Toriel now and explain that this was just a tiny mistake that led to a huge misunderstanding... Oh, who am I kidding? I'm dead if she finds out...", her face brightened up as a brilliant, if obvious, idea crossed her mind. "That's right, IF she finds out!"

She stormed back into the bedroom.

"Okay guys! Listen...", she exclaimed and paused to look at Asriel pulling his pants over his fluffy butt.

"Would you mind...!", he yelled, then covered his mouth with both hands, realizing his mom could have heard that. His pants fell back down.

"Have you ever heard of knocking before opening a door?!", he whispered loudly, all while covering his boy parts from Alphys. Kris was just finishing putting his shirt back on.

"S-sorry!", she said, covering her eyes and closing the door behind her. "Go on, I'm not looking!"

"What? What are you...?! Why are you still here?! Why are you here in the first place?!"

Kris never saw his brother so upset. He was either shouting very quietly, whispering extremely loud or something in between, all while pulling his pants back up. His fists were clenched tight, his eyes were filled with tears of embarrassment, his face was burning red with rage, with the fur on it caked with Kris' cum that he very apparently rubbed in while haphazardly trying to wipe it off. Kris was just sitting quietly and looking at the carpet most of the time.

"Um... are you done?", asked Alphys.

"Are we done? No! You're done! I'm calling the goshdarn police! You're going to jail! I swear... I'll..."

Asriel started crying. Kris immediately ran up to hug him. Alphys peeked and saw the two boys holding each other in distress.

"Guys... I'm so sorry about this...", she said. "Please, let me explain..."

"Why...?", sobbed Asriel. "Why did you give that... filthy DVD to my little brother?"

"It was a mistake!", said Alphys. "I... I must've put it in the wrong box, I thought I gave him Hikari Warriors!"

"What kind of teacher are you? You tricked him into watching this... all this awful smut! With his brother!"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry? How about Kris? Or me? We're scarred for life, you degenerate!"

"Degenerate?!", Alphys flustered. "I gave you the wrong DVD by mistake, I didn't make you re-enact it on each other! Whatever happened after you watched it is on you two!"

Both boys looked at each other shamefacedly. Alphys knew she's on the right track. She felt bad about shaming them but felt even worse about being scorched to death by their mother.

"Sure, yeah", she said. "You can call 911 and show them the DVD. I won't lie... seeing my entire life ruined by a single mistake would suck quite hard... and be quite typical for me... But you two? What exactly are you planning to tell your mom? You're terrible at lying, Asriel. The moment she starts asking questions, your cover story about how you didn't even watch it is about as good as spilling the beans about what you did with Kris. The police will start asking you and Kris questions too, though I'm pretty sure they can't be as bad as your mother when she finds out. And what if child services take Kris away?"

Kris suddenly clung to Asriel.

"Asriel", said Kris quietly, pale and shaking. "Don't let them take me away from you."

"Don't you try scaring my brother!", Asriel almost yelled at Alphys. "No one is taking him anywhere! Take it easy, Kris. She's just trying to scare us."

Alphys knew she went at least one step too far and felt awful seeing them hugged together, both terrified of losing each other.

"Y-yeah... I'm sorry Kris", she said, ashamed of herself. "No one will take you! That's just a spook story, don't you know?"

She sighed and frowned. The tide of shame and self-disappointment rushed over her. She sat down heavily on a nearby chair. A recollection of images flashed before her eyes, all the beautiful bishounen, men and boys sharing forbidden love in secret from everyone who wouldn't understand their feelings for each other or the tragedy of separating them. She always imagined herself as a crusader for free boys' love, and yet here she was, trying to shame and scare two young boys in love into silence to cover her own ass.

"I'm... I'm sorry. You're right, Asriel. It's not your fault. None of this would've happen if I wasn't such a mess all the time. I'm a terrible teacher... and a terrible person. I deserve to be punished, you two... no one has the right to judge you. I'm sure some would, but they're wrong! You didn't hurt anyone and you love each other very much... so... if you enjoyed what you did... there's nothing wrong about that. I'm such a hypocrite for trying to shame you!"

She covered her face. The three stayed silent for a moment. The boys looked at her, then at each other, thinking about what she said.

"Um... Ms. Alphys?", said Asriel. "I'm sorry I called you a degenerate. I was ashamed of what we did... especially with myself. I'm supposed to take care of Kris and... I tried to push the blame for what we did on you. And... you're a great teacher! You made me realize how much I love Kris... even if some of it was an accident..."

"Some of it?", she asked. "I messed up, kid. Don't try to frame that as anything else."

"Well, yeah... but what you just said made me realize we shouldn't feel bad for loving each other. Even if... it goes beyond what most people would accept. That's the best lesson to take away from what happened. Thank you, Ms. Alphys."

"Um... so... are we gonna...?"

"Yeah, it's best for everyone if we keep it a secret. Do you understand, Kris? Not a word about this to anyone. Especially mom."

Kris zipped his smiling mouth. Asriel smiled back, leaned over and slowly kissed him on the lips. Alphys' heart rate spiked, as she watched her students, two brothers, children of her colleague, a monster and a human, both boys, make out in front of her. She knew in her mind that it's wrong and inappropriate but it felt so right, so pure and so beautiful, just like watching a real life boys' love story unfold right before her eyes. She got another idea for an adult-themed fan fiction, and knew that she'll definitely write this one down. As soon as she comes up with replacement names to keep what happened a secret. Maybe Ralsei and Frisk?

**Author's Note:**

> Ending credits start scrolling, and a song starts playing. And surprise, you can listen to it here: https://vocaroo.com/i/s1NjKQbg0bHC
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
